Someone In The Picture
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Tao sudah putus asa menjadi pria yang terus-terusan diragukan kemanlyannya, rasanya nasibnya bertambah buruk dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba terjadi padanya. Salah apa Huang panda ini sebenarnya? / Kristao / Taoris / Fantao with luhan, EXO and maybe BTS / GS (Genderswitch) / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Someone In The Picture

 **Cast :**

Kris x Tao

 **Others:**

Luhan, EXO and maybe BTS?

 **Author:** Cloudy

 **Warning:** GS, typo(s), Ey(T)D

 **a/n:** Halo lagi~ maaf ya bukannya ngelanjutin Like A Flower malah bikin ff baru, untuk alasannya silakan baca a/n di bawah, pretty please~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do not copycat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^.~**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi akhirnya datang.

Musim semi dimana matahari bersinar menyingkirkan dinginnya salju di musim dingin. Dimana bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan binatang seperti burung dan tupai mulai melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Musim dimana sangat baik untuk memulai sebuah romansa baru. Pokoknya semuanya terasa indah.

Kecuali dengan mood seorang pria dengan surai ravennya dan tubuh tinggi namun langsingnya itu. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, mata pandanya memandang tajam dan bibir kucingnya tersenyum kecut. Bukan tanpa alasan moodnya memburuk seperti ini, ini semua karena seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Huang!" Pria dengan postur tubuh seperti seorang ketua geng itu mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang dipanggilnya Huang. Huang yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai baby Panda itu mendengus sebal.

"Kau tak bisa melihat ya? Apa kau pikir aku memakai rok?" Wajah Huang Panda sudah panas, bukan karena malu tapi karena emosi yang ditahannya. "Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!"

"Aku tak peduli, kau tetap cantik seperti gadis dan aku mau kau jadi kekasihku." mendengar pernyataan pria itu, Huang Panda menggeram jengkel. Jika ini di sebuah komik, pasti di sekeliling si tunggal Huang sudah ada api yang berkobar-kobar.

"Yang benar saja!" Setelahnya, tinju milik Huang sudah meluncur begitu saja. Dan kaki panjangnya sudah meninggalkan pria yang jatuh tersungkur karena tinjunya.

Namanya adalah Huang Zitao, pria asal negara tirai bambu ini adalah putra tunggal Huang Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Nama lain yang juga melekat pada selain baby panda adalah irritate panda. Bukan tanpa alasan ia diberi julukan irritate panda, karena si Huang Panda ini sering sekali dalam mood yang buruk saat ada orang yang menyebutnya mirip anak gadis.

Tao rasanya ingin menangis saja setiap kerja kerasnya sejak kecil untuk mengikuti wushu ternyata tak membuat pandangan orang lainnya tentangnya berubah. Ia sudah bekerja keras menyembunyikan koleksi boneka pandanya dan juga koleksi gucci bag miliknya, tapi tetap saja ia disebut-sebut cantik lah, manis lah, sexy lah. Jika sexy yang berarti manly seperti pria-pria jantan di luar sana yang digilai wanita sih tak apa, tapi ini sexy yang mengundang pria untuk mendekat, bukannya wanita.

Moodnya semakin memburuk saja ketika ia harus mendengar tawa menggelegar dari satu-satunya sahabatnya yang tampak puas sekali menertawakan kesialannya. "Sudah puas tertawanya, Kris?"

"Sebenarnya sih belum, tapi karena aku kasihan padamu aku akan berhenti." Pria dengan surai dark brownnya itu mengusap kedua ujung matanya yang berair sehabis menertawakan Tao. "Mencoba lebih tepatnya." Tawanya memang sudah berhenti, tapi seringaian menyebalkan itu masih bertengger di bibir curvynya.

"Terima kasih, kau tak membantu sama sekali." Tao menumpukan dagunya di satu tangan dan memilih melihat keluar cafe langganan mereka.

"Iya iya, maaf sudah menertawai kesialanmu, princess." Tao langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Kris yang tampak tak bersalah itu.

"Kau mau mati ya, Kris?" Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu Kris hanya dapat mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Tapi Tao, mau bagaimana pun sepertinya pandangan mereka tentangmu memang sulit berubah. Bagi mereka kau terlalu manis untuk jadi pria manly." Kris menyedot kembali americanonya sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Tapi aku ini kan laki-laki, Kris. Aku juga tak menyimpan barang-barang girly di dorm atau berpakaian seperti wanita." Tao mengacak surai ravennya gemas, lebih tepatnya gemas dengan permasalahan yang masih saja sama dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tak ingat airport stylemu tahun lalu?" Well, dengan skinny jeans, v-neck t-shirt, leather jacket, leopard scarf dan topi rasa-rasanya bukan dandanan wanita. Tapi menurut Kris, itu menonjolkan sifat divanya dan Tao terlihat sexy dengan style seperti itu. Yang terakhir tak pernah keluar dari bibir Kris, karena dia masih ingin hidup tampan.

"Sudah diam saja!" Tanpa sadar Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, yang sebenarnya justru membuatnya semakin manis.

"Memang ini sudah yang keberapa?"

"Entah lah, sepertinya sudah lebih dari sepuluh pria sejak aku sekolah." Kris hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya lagi kalau saja Tao tak segera mendelik ke arahnya. Ya Tuhan, walaupun death glare Tao terkadang tak ada seramnya sama sekali tapi Kris masih sayang dengan dompetnya. Kalau Huang Panda itu ngambek bisa-bisa isi dompetnya ludes hanya untuk mengembalikan mood si Panda itu.

"Mau ku beri solusi?" Tao meneguk caramel macchiatonya sembai mengangkat kedua alisnya pertanda ia mendengarkan Kris. "Kau pacaran." Tao langsung tersedak dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya, hampir saja ia menyemburkan minumannya tapi sekarang ia justru tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?"

"Kalau kau tak ingin mereka menyatakan perasaannya lagi padamu, ya tinggal kau pacaran saja entah dengan siapa." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi sembari menyilangkan kaki.

"Dengan siapa? Perempuan di sekolah kita? Aku bahkan tak ingin membayangkannya apalagi dengan lelaki di sekolah kita." Karena perempuan di sekolah kita hanya memperhatikanmu, tambah Tao dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, kau acuhkan saja masalah ini. Ayo pulang ke dorm, aku mau mandi." Menyampirkan tas di bahu kiri dan satu cup kopi di tangan kanan, akhirnya dua orang pria yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka itu pun berjalan berdampingan menuju dorm sekolah mereka.

Seoul International High School memang menyediakan dorm untuk siswa dan siswinya. Gedung barat untuk siswa dan gedung timur untuk siswi namun tak banyak yang menempati dorm, rata-rata mereka yang memiliki rumah dekat dengan sekolah memilih untuk tinggal di rumah karena memang para murid tidak diwajibkan untuk tinggal di dorm.

Tao dan Kris baru saja memasuki lobi dorm mereka dimana terdapat meja resepsionis yang biasanya diisi oleh penjaga dorm mereka, terkadang ketua dorm menggantikan ketika penjaga yang memang kadang-kadang saja datang jika akan ada murid baru atau dikabari akan ada inspeksi.

Selain ada lobi, di lantai satu juga terdapat ruang makan dan dapur dorm. Naik ke lantai dua di tangga terdapat beberapa lukisan yang dipasang sepanjang tangga hingga ke beberapa sudut lantai dua yang berfungsi sebagai ruang rekreasi. Di sudut lain lantai dua juga terdapat ruang makan yang terhubung ke lantai satu.

Lantai tiga hingga seterusnya terdapat kamar juga kamar mandi bersama. Karena tak banyak siswa yang menempati dorm maka setiap siswa mendapatkan kamar untuk mereka sendiri.

"Aku lelah sekali, mlas mandi." Tao meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas masih di tengah tangga menuju lantai dua. "Hei, Kris! Pernah berpikir tidak kalau lukisan-lukisan ini terkadang terlihat menakutkan, apalagi saat malam hari."

"Buatmu kan apa saja terlihat menakutkan di malam hari." Tao hanya mendengus kemudian kembali mengikuti langkah panjang Kris. Ia tak sadar jika salah satu sosok di dalam lukisan itu mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

 **~oOo~**

"Aku sudah menemukan orangnya." Sosok perempuan atau pria cantik dengan pakaian aneh itu menyeringai seram, membuat pria bertubuh tinggi yang hanya memakai celana bahan di sampingnya merinding.

Sosok yang masih diragukan apakah ia perempuan atau laki-laki manis itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk baloon skirtnya dan mengambil tongkat yang sama anehnya dengan pakainannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah master saja." Pria tinggi itu mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Dia terlihat menyenangkan untuk diganggu. Aku akan melakukannya!" Setelahnya ruangan yang terlihat seperti dalam sebuah kerajaan itu dipenuhi tawanya.

"Tunggu saja panda manis, aku akan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan~" Setelahnya sosok itu keluar dari dunia lukisannya diikuti pria tinggi itu di belakangnya.

 **~oOo~**

Tao baru saja melepas seluruh bajunya dan memasuki salah satu bilik shower yang hanya disekat dengan beberapa kaca di kanan dan kirinya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari bilik kaca yang sudah berembun, Tao mendapati Kris yang juga sudah melepas pakaiannya dan kini hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Oh, kau mendahuluiku, Tao?" Kris memasuki bilik di sampingnya kemudian Tao bisa mendengar shower yang mulai meluncurkan air. "Kau mau makan apa nanti, Tao?"

"Tidak, aku tak napsu makan." Zitao kemudian mendengar shower milik Kris mati kemudian terdengar ketukan di kaca dari Kris, menyuruhnya juga mematikan showernya.

"Kau serius? Kau? Huang Zitao? Tak napsu makan?" Rasanya Tao ingin sekali menghajar Kris yang nampak sangat terkejut, memangnya Tao tak ingin makan itu hal yang aneh apa? Well, menurut semua orang di dorm sih begitu. Mereka berdua kembali ke urusan mandi mereka yang tertunda ketika Kris memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Masih terpikir masalah yang tadi?" Zitao mengetuk bilik kaca sebanyak dua kali tanda jika ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris, itu kode mereka di kamar mandi. "Sudah tak usah dipikirkan lagi, bisa-bisa kau jadi tulang dan kulit saja kalau memikirkan hal ini sampai tak mau makan."

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan, Kris?"

"Well, tidak jika pada kenyataannya pasti masih banyak pria di luar sana yang akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Dan jika kau tak napsu makan karena masalah itu bisa-bisa kau tak akan pernah makan. You can be as skinny as you want."

Zitao menghela napasnya, benar kata Kris. Dia pusing sendiri, satu tahun lebih ia di sini dan selama ini ia hanya mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari murid laki-laki tak ada murid perempuan sama sekali. Bukannya ia mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari siswi di sekolahnya, hanya saja tak adakah siswi di sekolahnya yang menganggapnya cukup manly untuk dijadikan teman kencan?

Selama ini jika Kris dan Tao jalan bersama, ia sadar jika perhatian para siswi atau bahakan wanita di luar sana selalu tertuju pada Kris. Memang apa yang kurang dari Tao? Mereka sama-sama tinggi. Well, walaupun masih lebih tinggi Kris. Mereka sama-sama punya abs. Yang ini perempuan-perempuan di luar sana tak perlu tahu, bukannya mereka mengumbar tubuh mereka di luar sana. Mereka sama-sama menarik. Walau menurut orang-orang Kris cenderung tapan dan Tao cenderung manis. Mereka sama-sama bagus dalam bidang olahraga. Kris di basket dan Tao di wushu. Intinya mereka itu sama-sama menarik!

Tao rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang. Mengapa hidupnya seperti ini? Ia jadi rindu pelukan mama dan babanya juga boneka pandanya.

"Tao, cepat selesaikan mandimu setelah itu kita makan. Tidak ada penolakan!" Pemaksa sekali naga satu itu, mana mandinya cepat sekali? Batin Tao kemudian ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Dia bukannya mirip para gadis yang mandinya lama, hanya saja ia menikmati waktu mandinya!

Menghela napasnya sekali lagi, tao segera mengeringkan tubuhnya untuk segera menyusul Kris sebelum ia diseret ke ruang makan oleh naga tukang perintah itu.

 **~oOo~**

Matahari mulai bersinar di musim semi. Kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan itu bagaikan sebuah alarm di pagi hari, mengingatkan masih panjangnya waktu yang akan mereka tempuh hari ini. Sinar matahari yang mengintip masuk dari celah tirai mengusik tidur sosok yang masih terbungkus selimut yang hanya memperlihatkan rambutnya yang sehitam malam dan setengah wajahnya yang mengintip keluar selimut. Mengerang kecil, sosok itu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk kemudian meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Kedua tangannya kemudian beralih mengusap-usap kedua matanya untuk mengusir kantuk dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terasa masih terbang di alam mimpi.

Masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menguap kemudian ia mengusap rambutnya yang panjang.

Yang panjang? Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini, rambut Tao kan pendek. WAIT!

Kedua mata pandanya terbelalak, kedua tangannya meraba-raba rambutnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panjang. Ia mencoba menarik rambutnya dan terasa sakit, berarti ini bukan wig. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat ketika ia menurunkan pandangannya menuju tubuhnya. Apa ini? Ia punya melon yang melekat di dadanya! Dengan tangan gemetaran ia menyentuh dua gundukan di dadanya dan satu tangan lagi meluncur ke daerah selatan tubuhnya. Matanya semakin membelalak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan kencang di pagi hari yang tenang, para penghuni dorm pun berhamburan keluar dari kamar mereka. Menyadari asal teriakan tersebut, mereka segera berkumpul di depan kamar Tao dan menggedor kamar itu.

"Hei, ada apa Huang?"

"Buka pintunya, Tao!"

"Tolong minggir dulu!" Kris membelah kerumunan di depan kamar Tao kemudian mengetuk pintu itu kembali. "Tao, buka pintunya. Ini aku Kris."

Tak lama pintu Tao terbuka sedikit kemudian hanya tangan Tao yang keluar dan menarik Kris memasuki kamarnya sebelum pintu itu kembali tertutup keras.

"Tao, ada ap… SIA-hmphhhh" Belum selesai teriakan Kris, Tao sudah membungkam bibirnya.

"Jangan teriak, ini aku Tao! Akan ku lepaskan tanganku tapi jangan teriak!" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kris, Tao melepaskan bungkaman tangannya di bibir Kris.

"Kau siapa, hah? Jangan kira aku percaya kau Tao, dimana bocah panda itu?"

 **PLAK**

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Kris justru mendapat pukulan. "Enak saja kau memanggilku bocah! Aku ini Tao, bodoh!" Tao duduk bersimpuh di depan Kris setelah membentaknya, rasanya tenaga Tao habis untuk membentak Kris terlebih setelah badannya yang sudah lemas karena perubahan tubuhnya.

"Jelaskan!" Kris duduk di hadapan Tao sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku bangun tiba-tiba aku berubah jadi perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh ini." Kedua alis Kris masih berkerut, ia masih tak mempercayai ucapan Tao. Jika dilihat-lihat wajah gadis ini seratus persen Tao, tapi mana mungkin hal konyol seperti itu terjadi? Jangan-jangan Tao hanya main-main dengannya, dia pasti hanya memakai kostum!

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris mendekati Tao, ia menarik rambut Tao dan mendapatkan erangan kesakitan dari Tao. Pasti hanya hair extension! Belum juga Tao sempat melayangkan protesnya, Kris sudah melakukan hal lain.

 **CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!**

Tiga kancing kemeja putih Tao terlepas oleh koyakan Kris di kerah bajunya. Kedua mata Kris membola, wajahnya terlihat kaget. Bagaimana tak kaget jika kini di hadapannya terpampang dua bongkahan daging yang menjadi aset para wanita. Astaga ukurannya!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **BUGH**

Sepertinya Kris tak akan sadar untuk waktu yang lama, tendangan Tao melemparnya hingga satu meter. Semoga saja dia masih bisa melihat matahari keesokannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n (2):**

Alasan aku belum melanjutkan Like a Flower karena aku sedang depresi berat. Aku bukannya mau cari alasan, tapi ini sungguhan.

Aku terpaksa cuti kuliah padahal aku nggak mau, dan aku harus cuti selama satu tahun. Selera menulisku hilang, tapi sekarang aku coba bangkit lagi. Aku mulai fangirling lagi, baca ff lagi kemudian setelah baca beberapa manga aku terinspirasi buat bikin ff ini. Ini ff GS pertamaku ngomong-ngomong.

Oh ya, ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga genderbender yang jujur aku lupa judulnya, kalau ada yang tahu tolong kasih tau aku ya soalnya aku pengen baca manga itu lagi *grin*

Yak, jadi **keep or delete?**

 **Review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Someone In The Picture

 **Cast:**

Tao x Kris

 **Others:**

Luhan, EXO and BTS

 **Author :** Cloudy

 **Warning :** GS! Typo(s) dan Ey(T)D

 **a/n :** Halo~ ternyata banyak yang minta ff ini dilanjut

Sebenernya aku ga mau lanjutin ff ini sebelum ff 'Like A Flower' selesai, tapi karena ternyata ada yang nagih (ehemm hemm kak **Skylar Otsu** ) dan aku ga bisa bikin fluff buat chapter depan ff 'Like A Flower' jadi ini aja dulu yang aku lanjut. Percayalah, saya super payah masalah fluff tapi pinter nistain bias *grin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do not copycat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^.~**

* * *

 **Tapi saya mau bales review dulu~**

 **Skylar Otsu:** Pantesan nagih, ternyata kak Otsu orang pertama yang review ini ff xD Bakal berubah jadi cowok lagi ga ya? Hmmmm liat aja deh nanti =3=

 **ZITAO00:** Ini udah coba aku panjangin 'dikiiitt' hehehe, makasih ya udah mau nunggu Like a Flower juga kayaknya kamu harus nunggu lebih lama lagi buat chapter depan *bow

 **LVenge:** Makasih udah suka sama chapter kemarin~ hmm Tao bakal berubah ga ya?

 **NineNand:** Huhuhu makasih, semoga ini cukup rapi buat kamu baca juga *hug

 **munakyumin137:** Iya, Kris emang sukanya modus *grin

 **Dande Liona:** Semangat juga buat kamu, kita pasti bisa menghadapi depresi kita *hug hmm Tao bakal berubah lagi ga ya?

 **celindazifan:** Udah dilanjut ya dear~

 **yuikitamura91:** Makasih Yui, hmm Tao bakal berubah ga ya? Liat aja deh nanti ya J

 **annisakkamjong:** karena satu hal dan yang lain makanya aku cuti :D Makasih ya untuk dukungannya *hug Ini udah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka

 **Ko Chen Teung:** Yang nemenin beli Kris loh~ Kris mencoba jadi sahabat yang baik kok, kalau ga khilaf xD

 **Aiko Vallery:** Iya dia makin cantik sampe bikin cewek-cewek pada iri xD semoga kamu suka chapter ini~

 **NagiNaginee:** Semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya *hug

 **Rich L. Khalifa:** Iya nih, main buka-buka aja Krisnya .

 **BabyMingA:** Wah terlalu hiperbola ya, maaf ya *bow

 **Tksit:** Sudah dilanjut~ semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya *hug

 **aldif.63:** Sudah dilanjut ^^

 **Luph Chanbaek Kristao:** Hmm misteri perubahan Tao akan diungkap kok nanti, tunggu aja ya ^^ aku juga suka liat fanedit dia jadi cewek, saking cantiknya sampe bikin ngiri 3

 **Guest(1):** Sudah dilanjut ya, masalah konfliknya bakal berat atau ga sejujurnya aku masih belom tau xD

 **junghyema:** Ukurannya masih D kok, ntar aja kalo dah digrepe-grepe Kris baru ngembang xD /apa ini tabok aja saya!/ Betul sekali, jitaw kaga pake bra xD

 **Laksmi Dewi431:** Sudah dilanjut ya ^^

 **KrisTaoTao:** Sudah dilanjut ^^

 **Guest(2):** Wah, semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya ^^

 **panfan:** Halo~ sudah dilanjut ya ^^

 **cho ana17:** Sudah dilanjut ya ^^

 **taoxxxtao:** Sudah dilanjut ya, semoga kamu suka ^^

 **kthk2:** Semoga kamu suka ^^

 **pantao:** Sudah dilanjut ya ^^

 **hztao:** Sudah dilanjut ya ^^

 **KyuminTaoris shipper:** Tao selalu sabar kok *grin semoga kamu suka ya ^^

 **Keziaf:** Maaf ya ga bisa cepet, semoga kamu suka ^^

 **Phcxxi:** Tao cantiknya emang kebangetan sih, semoga kamu suka ^^

 **Inggrif:** Sudah dilanjut ^^

 **PURPLE-KIMlee:** Sudah dilanjut ya ^^

 **Wuami:** Ini pervertnya kris udah dimulai kok *smirk

 **Zia huang:** Sudah dilanjut kok, ga perlu pake dobrak-dobrak xD

 **Zee konstantin:** iya disini sebisa mungkin aku bikin sassy ^^

 **Wuih, panjang juga ya ternyata *fiuhhh**

* * *

Deru mesin mobil yang mengangkut seorang pria dan wanita itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Si pria mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian melepas seat-beltnya begitu juga si wanita. Si wanita turun dari mobil dan menuntun si pria untuk mengikutinya menuju rumah dengan cat putih itu. Tak lama setelah wanita yang mengenakan sweatpant dan jumper yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya itu membunyikan bel, terdengar derap langkah yang mendekati pintu.

"Oh, Kris. Kau data-umphhh!" Belum selesai wanita yang membukakan pintu itu bicara, wanita yang bersama Kris sudah memeluknya erat.

'Dia siapa?' Pelan, wanita itu berbisik menunjuk wanita yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Hyeeun noona, ini aku Tao!"

"EH?" Wanita yang bernama Hyeeun itu memandang kaget pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai sepupunya dan ternyata kini sudah menangis dalam pelukannya. "Ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Itu memang Tao, noona." Hyeeun masih memandang tak percaya pada kedua tamunya yang mengganggu pagi indahnya. Hyeeun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Aku tak akan percaya lelucon kalian. Yang aku ingat, Tao itu laki-laki bukannya perempuan." Hyeeun mendorong kecil Tao dari pelukannya dan melihat perempuan yang tak ia percayai jika itu Tao dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ini seratus persen tubuh wanita.

Tao yang kesal masih dengan wajahnya yang merah karena menangis, menghentakkan kakinya. Seakan teringat sesuatu ia mendekati Hyeeun dan berbisik di telinganya. Kris yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya melihat Tao yang berbisik pada Hyeeun hingga raut wajah Hyeeun yang tadinya penasaran menjadi terkaget kemudian memerah malu.

Sepertinya Tao membisikkan rahasia Hyeeun, namun raut wajahnya masih ragu jika perempuan di hadapannya ini memang benar sepupunya. Dikuasai rasa penasaran, Hyeeun akhirnya mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, noona. Tapi begitu aku bangun tidur aku berubah menjadi perempuan. Aku langsung meminta Kris membawaku kemari dan kami harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk keluar dari dorm. Tanya saja Kris kalau tak percaya." Hyeeun berganti memperhatikan Kris yang duduk di samping kiri mereka sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah kupastikan dia memang Tao, noona."

"Pipimu merah kenapa Kris?" Hyeeun yang baru sadar menunjuk pipi kanan Kris yang memang terlihat merah.

"Tao meninjuku tadi." Well, berarti perempuan ini memang Tao sepupunya. Hyeeun kenal sekali bagaimana Tao yang akan memukul dan bukannya menampar. Tao bilang dia merasa lebih puas jika melihat seseorang terbang karena pukulannya. Sangat sadis, tapi ia disebut irritated panda bukan tanpa alasan.

"Dia membuka bajuku tadi!" Hyeeun mendelik tajam pada Kris, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu pada seorang gadis?! Tapi jika itu Hyeeun, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk saat ini salahkan saja Kris karena dia yang berbuat.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, sayang." Hyeeun menghapus air mata yang masih saja meluncur di pipi Tao dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat sembari mengelus-elus rambut sepupunya yang kini berubah panjang. "Sebentar, akan ku buatkan minuman untuk kalian."

Hyeeun melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Tao dan Kris ke dapur. Kris yang melihat Tao masih menunduk, menggeser duduknya ke samping Tao dan mengelus surai panjang Tao hingga Tao mendongak ke arah Kris yang kini terlihat lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Ah, tingginya juga ikut berubah ternyata.

"Tenang saja, Tao. Hyeeun noona pasti bisa memberi kita solusi tentang keadaanmu." Tao kembali menunduk.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Aku berubah menjadi perempuan Kris! Dan ini semua asli!" Tao yang berubah histeris memegang kedua buah dadanya dan menghadap Kris. Kris terbelalak ketika melihat Tao justru bermain-main dengan kedua aset baru tubuhnya di hadapannya. Argh, tahan libidomu Kris dia itu sahabatmu! Tapi dada Tao kelihatan kenyal sekali, bagaimana ini?

"Tao, turunkan tanganmu!" Kris berusaha menarik telapak tangan Tao yang masih menangkup dua buah dadanya yang bahkan kedua tangan lentiknya itu tak cukup untuk menangkup semuanya, tapi Kris mungkin bisa. Tao justru menaik-turunkan dua bongkahan melonnya dan terkadang meremasnya. Kris bisa gila!

"Tao!" Sekali lagi Kris mencoba meraih telapak tangan Tao, tapi Kris justru tak sengaja menyentuh buah dada Tao. Memang benar kenyal ternyata.

"KRIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kris dan Tao yang masih terdiam karena shock, dikagetkan dengan teriakan melengking Hyeeun dan tak lama kemudian Kris kembali merasakan pipinya menjadi sasaran tinju.

Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu Kris adalah seorang pendosa berat entah pembunuh bayaran atau penjahat pakaian hingga di kehidupan kini ia harus menanggung dosa dengan kesialan beruntun seperti ini.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kris masih merajuk dengan sebelah tangannya memegangi kompres untuk pipinya. Dua keluarga Huang ini bukan main tenaganya. Tao masih mencoba menenangkan Kris, tapi Kris masih saja mengambek padanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau memegang aset sepupuku tentu saja aku akan memukulmu. Sudah jangan merajuk terus."

"Hari ini aku sial sekali." Hyeeun berdeham kecil menghiraukan gerutuan Kris.

"Kembali ke masalah Tao. Karena kita tak tahu sampai kapan Tao menjadi perempuan sebaiknya Tao tinggal denganku saja, siapa tahu besok dia sudah berubah kembali? Untuk pakaian, Tao bisa memakai pakaianku dulu tapi jika besok dia masih tetap menjadi perempuan kita harus membeli beberapa pakaian dan keperluan lain. Aku akan menyiapkan dokumen Tao dan membuat skenario untuknya nanti. Nah Kris, kau tak pergi sekolah?"

"Dengan tiga memar seperti ini? Tidak." Hyeeun memandang heran Kris yang masih mengompres pipinya dan beralih pada Tao.

"Tadi aku juga menendangnya." Tao meringis kecil, pantas saja Kris tak berhenti menggerutu.

"Baiklah, Tao ayo ikut denganku. Kita cari pakaian yang cocok untukmu." Hyeeun menggandeng Tao dan membawanya ke walk-in closet miliknya. Tao yang melihat koleksi gucci bagnya di salah satu sudut ruangan segera meninggalkan Hyeeun yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Tao, tangkap!"

"Ini untuk apa?" Tao memandang bingung segulung meteran yang Hyeeun lempar padanya.

"Untuk mengukur dadamu, aku tak bisa mengira-ngira ukuranmu jadi kita harus mengukurnya. Nah, kau mau ku bantu atau kau lakukan sendiri?" Wajah Tao berubah merah, ia masih malu dengan perubahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ku lakukan sendiri saja."

"Baiklah, ukur di bawah dada dan lingkar tengahnya kemudian beritahu aku."

Cepat-cepat Tao berpindah ke sudut ruangan dan melepas jumper yang dipakainya. Setelah melakukan apa yang dikatakan Hyeeun, Tao segera memakai kembali jumpernya.

"Hmmm, 36D ya? Ku rasa aku masih menyimpan bra ukuran itu. Wah, gen nenek Huang memang luar biasa!" Tao mengikuti Hyeeun yang mulai mencari ke beberapa laci.

"Memang ukuran kita tidak sama, noona?"

"Punyaku E, sayang. Tak akan nyaman jika memakai ukuran yang tidak pas. Nah, kau pakai ini!" Hyeeun menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian pada Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tao memandang bingung pada setumpuk pakaian itu. Sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna hitam berenda, sebuah hotpant denim, sleeveless shirt berwarna hitam dan sweater berwarna putih dengan kerah lebar. Belum sempat ia protes, Hyeeun sudah mendorongnya ke ruang ganti. Mau tak mau ia harus memakainya, untuk pertama kalinya ia harus mengenakan bra dan berenda pula. Tao hanya dapat menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Nah, terlihat cocok untukmu. Sudahlah, tak usah merajuk. Masih untung ku beri celana, bukannya gaun. Ayo kita perlihatkan pada Kris!"

Mendengar ribut-ribut kedua Huang, Kris yang tadinya tengah berkonsentrasi pada game di smartphonenya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya suara. Ia tak tahu jika apa yang menyambut pandangannya akan membuatnya terpaku seperti ini. Melihat Tao dengan hotpant denim yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, sleeveless shirt hitam yang mengintip keluar dari kerah sweter, serta panjang sweater putih itu yang hampir-hampir menutupi hotpant yang dipakainya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kris?" Ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Kris salah tingkah. Tao terlihat sangat memukau di matanya, walau hanya dengan pakaian sederhana seperti itu ia sudah kelihatan cantik apalagi dengan ranbut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang membingkai cantik wajah manis Tao.

"Bagus, terlihat bagus." Kris menghela napas lega, untungnya ia menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dan bukannya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Kris harus ingat jika wanita yang sudah beberapa kali dibilangnya cantik ini adalah sahabatnya.

Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu Kris bukanlah seorang pendosa. Mungkin ia seorang dermawan yang memerdekakan banyak budak hingga di kehidupan kini ia mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti ini. Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Kris tidak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akhirnya akan datang juga dimana pagi harinya yang indah pada Sabtu ini akan ia habiskan di pusat perbelanjaan bersama seorang perempuan. Bukannya ia tak pernah pergi kencan di mal, tapi ia tak pernah pergi sepagi ini dan dengan tujuan utama berbelanja. Kris anti sekali dengan hal itu, tapi nyatanya di sinilah ia pagi ini. Duduk di sofa yang disediakan oleh toko tersebut dengan Tao yang tengah sibuk memilih beberapa pakian, lebih tepatnya pakian dalam. Pakaian dalam wanita. Iya benar sekali, pagi ini tak seperti doa yang telah dipanjatkan Tao sebelum tidur, ia masih menjadi perempuan.

Sudah duapuluh menit ia duduk di sana dan tak ada tanda-tanda Tao telah menemukan pilihan yang cocok. Sabtu paginya yang seharusnya ia habiskan untuk tidur sepuasnya terpaksa diganggu oleh telefon dari Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk datang. Kris kira Tao sudah berubah lagi menjadi laki-laki, tapi ternyata ia disuruh untuk mengantar Tao berbelanja. Hyeeun tak bisa menemani Tao karena ia sibuk membuat skenario untuk Tao dan pada akhirnya dengan berbekal catatan berisi ukuran pakaian Tao dan barang-barang lain yang harus mereka beli, Kris terjebak disini menemani sahabatnya yang kini menjadi perempuan.

Jujur saja ini adalah hal yang berat untuk Kris, selain harus mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk Tao, perubahan sahabatnya ini tak pernah gagal membuatnya salah tingkah. Tao menjadi sangat cantik, dan tubuhnya jangan ditanya. Walau hanya sebentar melihatnya ia tahu Tao super sexy, tubuh yang menjadi dambaan pria pada pasangannya. Apalagi Tao sering tak sadar terlalu menempel padanya, yang dulunya adalah interaksi wajar mereka namun sekarang ia tak bisa mengendalikan kedua matanya untuk melihat wajah Tao yang kini garis wajahnya lebih lembut. Ini siksaan, sungguh.

"Kris, aku sudah selesai." Tao menghampiri Kris yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya, di tangannya terdapat paper bag cukup besar.

"Setelah ini apa?" Kris secara reflek mengambil alih paper bag yang dibawa Tao sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tao yang kini sibuk melihat catatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau cari pakaian dulu?" Menyetujui Tao, mereka berhenti di toko lain yang menyediakan banyak pilihan pakaian pria dan wanita. Tao segera menggandeng Kris ke sisi pakaian wanita. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk memilah-milah beberapa sweater dan mengambil empat potong sweater berbeda warna.

Kris membantu memilih beberapa celana jeans yang cocok dengan Tao dan mendapatkan dua ripped jeans dan dua lagi skinny jeans. Menerima pilihan Kris, Tao segera mencoba keempat jeans itu. Untuk masalah fashion, Tao tak pernah meragukan pilihan Kris. Kris pandai memilih pakaian dan memadu-padankannya. Dirasa pas dengan kakinya, ia keluar dari kamar pas dan menemukan Kris tengah duduk di sofa yang disediakan di depan kamar pas. Ditangannya beberapa pakaian lain tampak menumpuk.

"Coba ini juga." Tao mengamati beberapa potong pakaian yang diserahkan Kris, dan matanya membelalak ketika menemukan dua sundress dan flared skirt.

"Kris, kau memberiku rok?"

"Tao, kau sekarang perempuan jadi paling tidak kau harus terbiasa memakainya apalagi saat kau kembali sekolah nanti kau tak akan memakai seragam dengan celana tapi rok." Okay, Tao benci mengakui kalau alasan Kris sangat masuk akal, tapi sampai kemarin ia masih terbiasa memakai celana dan bukannya rok.

"Lalu sundress ini?"

"Setelah musim semi, musim panas. Akan cocok untukmu." Tao kesal kenapa sahabatnya ini punya semua jawaban untuk argumentasinya.

"Tapi aku tak mau beli sundress!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang belikan. Jadi cepat masuk dan coba pakaian-pakaian itu." Tak sempat memprotes Kris, Tao sudah didorong masuk ke biliknya tadi. Dengan perasaan kesal ia mencoba beberapa kemeja, rok dan terakhir sundressnya. Yang berwarna beige sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya, pita hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya menjadi satu-satunya hiasan sundress itu. Simple tapi terlihat sangat menarik. Sedangkan yang berwarna putih dengan motif floral terlihat sangat cantik, namun Tao sedikit malu mengenakannya karena potongan kerahnya yang rendah memperlihatkan cleavagenya. Apa Kris sengaja memilih yang seperti ini? Lama-lama Tao curiga dengan sahabatnya itu. Tak mau berlama-lama, Tao segera mengganti pakaianya lagi dan membawa pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dicobanya tadi.

"Bagaimana? Semuanya pas?" Tao hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan pakaian-pakaian itu pada pramuniaga toko untuk disatukan dengan pakaiannya yang lain.

"Kita cari t-shirt, piyama dan sweatpant yang cocok untukmu." Tao hanya mengekor pada Kris, masih kesal dengan pemuda Wu itu. Dan setelah beberapa t-shirt, piyama, sweatpant dan jaket mereka segera meninggalkan toko itu dengan banyak paper bag di tangan mereka.

"Kita makan dulu, baru mencari yang lain. Bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Tao hanya mengangguk. Setelah meletakkan belanjaan mereka di mobil Kris, mereka kembali ke food court untuk makan siang.

"Kau diam saja, masih kesal denganku?" Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang menggembung. Kris tahu sekali dugaannya benar, Huang tunggal itu memang manja dan gampang merajuk. "Ayo bicarakan saja padaku, aku tak akan tahu kalau kau tak bicara."

"Kenapa kau memilih sundress itu?" Gumamnya kecil namun masih dapat didengar Kris yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sundress yang ku pilihkan?"

"Yang putih potongannya terlalu rendah! Itu... ituku jadi terlihat!" Kris mengernyit bingung, apanya yang terlihat? Melihat kebingungan Kris, Tao menunjuk ke bagian cleavagenya.

"Oh, itu. Tapi terlihat cantik saat kau pakai kan?" Tao tak tahu kenapa pipinya justru merona dengan ucapan Kris dan ia hanya dapat mengangguk. "Pasti sangat cocok denganmu. Aku tak sabar melihatnya." Merasa pipinya semakin memanas hingga ke telinga, Tao meninju lengan kanan Kris yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Tao benar-benar memakai tenaga saat memukulnya.

Tao melanjutkan makannya, menghiraukan rengekan Kris yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Tao tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merona sehebat ini. Mungkin ia hanya malu karena harus memakai rok dan sundress. Iya, pasti karena itu dan bukannya karena pujian Kris.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Hari Senin dimana para murid berbondong-bondong kembali ke sekolah, siap melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang lalu. Namun berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya, mobil Kris nampak memasuki tempat parkir khusus penghuni dorm. Tak biasa karena biasanya ia akan berjalan kaki dari dorm bersama Tao, tapi sepertinya Kris pagi sekali pergi dari dorm dan baru kembali sekarang saat jam masuk sekolah.

Kris yang turun dari hummernya terlihat memesona para siswi yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik siswa tingkat dua itu. Tapi bukannya segara menuju gedung sekolah, Kris mengampiri sisi penumpang mobilnya. Dan para siswa juga siswi yang memperhatikan Kris tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka begitu Kris membukakan pintu itu untuk seorang perempuan. Dan perempuan itu mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

Tao, perempuan yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang itu menunduk malu dan sesekali membenahi roknya yang terasa begitu pendek di kakinya. Hyeeun bekerja sangat cepat dua hari ini hingga pada hari Senin ia sudah masuk sekolah kembali. Dalam sehari ia membuat identitas baru untuk Tao dan menyiapkan skenario untuknya. Terkadang Tao heran dengan sepupunya itu, ia dapat menyelesaikan kegilaan ini dengan perencanaan yang matang. Tao masih tak tahu darimana Hyeeun bisa membuat surat-surat penting dengan identitas barunya dan mendaftarkannya ke sekolah dengan sangat cepat. Tao juga tak tahu darimana Hyeeun mendapat uang yang sangat banyak hingga ia membiarkan Tao menggunakan black cardnya untuk membeli semua keperluannya. Tao curiga, jangan-jangan Hyeeun bekerja sebagai agen rahasia yang menggajinya sangat besar hingga mungkin ia dapat menghidupi separuh Seoul. Tao tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, biar saja ini menjadi misteri.

"Hei, ayo cepat Ta... Ah maksudku Zee. Kita masih harus ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat Kris menggandeng seorang perempuan tak bisa berhenti terkaget, pasalnya Kris tak pernah terlalu dekat dengan perempuan bahkan mantan pacarnya sekalipun. Dan mereka bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan itu yang sudah mengubah Kris?

Setelah Kris mengantar Tao, ia segera pergi ke kelasnya sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kris yang datang tanpa Tao membuat teman sekelasnya memandang Kris bingung karena tak biasanya Kris datang sendiri kecuali saat Tao sakit.

"Kris, kau tak bersama Tao?" Baekhyun, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang pertama kali bertanya mewakili pertanyaan semua temannya.

"Tidak, Tao sudah tak bersekolah di sini lagi."

"APA?" Sepertinya pemilihan kata Kris kurang tepat, dia sudah membuat heboh satu kelas dengan berita tentang Tao apalagi ekspresinya yang terlihat biasa saja itu lebih membuat semua teman sekelasnya heboh. Dan mengingat beberapa teman sekelasnya memiliki suara yang melengking dan tinggi, mungkin suara mereka bisa didengar hingga radius sepuluh meter lebih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Tao pindah kemana?"

"Kenapa tak mengatakan apapun pada kita?"

"Kenapa bahkan ia tak berpamitan pada kita?" Pertanyaan terakhir yang diucapkan Jungkook membuat mereka semua terdiam bahkan Luhan yang sudah hampir menangis histeris juga ikut terdiam mendengar pertanyaan magnae mereka yang terdengar lirih seperti ia akan menangis. Kris jadi merasa bersalah hingga magnae mereka hampir menangis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh Tao tak benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Masih dengan atmosfer yang berat ini, Park sonsaengnim wali kelas mereka masuk ke kelas dan mengalihkan perhatian murid-muridnya. Melihat suasana yang seperti ini, Park sonsaengnim mengira semua muridnya sudah mengetahui berita tentang Tao. Dan setelah ketua kelas mereka memimpin memberi hormat padanya, Park sonsaengnim meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke meja.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Ku rasa kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang Tao tapi hari ini kita mendapat teman baru jadi sambut dia dengan baik. Silakan masuk!" Melihat siswi baru yang dimaksud wali kelas mereka, sebagian besar dari mereka -atau lebih tepatnya semua kecuali Kris- memandang siswi itu tak percaya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Huang Zeetao!"

"TAO?" Mereka kompak memekik, bahkan Kai yang biasanya cuek karena mengantuk juga ikut terkaget.

"Itu nama panggilan kakakku, kalian bisa memanggilku Zee." Sebagian besar dari mereka masih tak percaya. Wajah mereka sama, walau yang ini perempuan dan garis wajahnya lebih halus tapi bahkan nama mereka terdengar sama. Sebenarnya Tao sendiri juga sudah memprotes kalau namanya persis dengan namanya saat masih laki-laki, namun karena Hyeeun yang sedang tak kreatif untuk membuat nama maka jadilah namanya hanya berganti bagian Zi saja.

"Nah, Huang Zeetao kau bisa duduk di samping Minseok. Minseok!" Pelajaran hari itu terasa aneh untuk Tao terlebih dengan pandangan teman-temannya yang mengarah padanya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, ia sudah dikelilingi oleh siswi-siswi di kelasnya. Pandangan mereka penasaran, walau mereka mencoba menyembunyikannya agar membuat Tao tak merasa terganggu.

"Halo, namaku Kim Minseok. Kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin, maaf tak segera mengenalkan diri padamu."

"Tak apa, panggil saja aku Zee. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Sebenarnya Tao sudah tahu semua nama mereka tapi mengingat statusnya yang kini menjadi 'murid baru', ia harus bersikap seolah ia belum pernah mengenal mereka dan sekali lagi mengulang berkenalan satu per satu dengan mereka.

"Jadi kau adik kembar Tao?" Baekhyun masih memandangnya tak percaya, akhirnya ia melihat Tao dalam bentuk perempuan.

"Iya, selama ini aku tinggal di Qingdao dengan kakek dan nenekku."

"Wah, aku tak tahu jika selama ini Tao punya saudara kembar. Ku pikir dia anak tunggal." Jimin yang duduk di samping kirinya masih mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya. Semua orang masih tak percaya jika Tao sudah pindah sekolah dan kini adik kembarnya justru pindah sekolah kemari. Semua murid yang tadinya ingin bersedih karena kepindahan Tao sekarang justru dibuat bingung dengan kemunculan adik kembarnya.

"Lalu sekarang Tao pergi kemana?"

"Tao menyusul orangtua kami di California. Karena hal yang sangat mendesak jadi Tao tak bisa berpamitan dengan kalian. Maaf ya." Tao dalam hati merasa tak enak pada semua temannya, saat Luhan bertanya padanya ia terlihat sedih begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalau memang karena hal yang sangat mendesak ya sudah lah, aku hanya berharap Tao baik-baik saja. Aish, sekarang aku tak punya teman untuk mengobrol tentang produk fashion lagi!"

"Tenang saja Baekhyun, kau bisa mengobrol masalah fashion denganku. Selera fashionku hampir sama dengan Tao."

"Yes! Kita bisa pergi belanja bersama!" Baekhyun langsung membawa Tao dalam pelukannya. Ia tak merasa risih atau gugup karena saat masih laki-lakipun ia sering dipeluk teman sekelasnya. Inilah kenapa Tao tak ingin berpacaran dengan siswi di sekolahnya, karena teman sekelasnya sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri sedangkan siswi kelas lain lebih memperhatikan Kris daripada dirinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat selesai. Aku sudah sangat lapar!" Mereka kemudian mengikuti Yixing dan V yang mendahului mereka untuk segera ke kantin.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Zee!" Tao yang mendengar sahutan Hyeeun dari arah dapur segera menghampiri sepupunya. Ia sudah sangat lapar, dan aroma masakan Hyeeun membuat perutnya terasa seperti sedang mengadakan konser rock.

"Noona masak apa?" Tao berjinjit melihat apa yang sedang sepupunya masak.

"Eonni, Zee. Kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku eonni. Aku memasak kkot gae tang hari ini, jadi cepat ganti baju dan cuci tangan lalu kita makan." Hyeeun mematikan kompor dan meletakkan panci berisi olahan kepiting itu di meja makan.

"Malas, aku sudah sangat lapar!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat cuci tanganmu. Aku akan mengambil nasi." Tao meletakkan tasnya di samping kursinya dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencuci tangan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Hyeeun mengambilkan potongan kepiting bersama kuahnya ke mangkuk Tao dan mengambil untuknya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Hari ini menyenangkan tapi aku merasa tak enak hati dengan teman-teman karena aku tak berpamitan dengan mereka. Oh ya, banyak murid juga yang terus memperhatikanku apalagi saat Kris mengantarku pulang. Mungkin mereka mengira aku yang laki-laki memakai wig dan seragam perempuan." Tao mengambil bagian capit kepitingnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, semoga teman-temanmu bisa mengerti."

"Iya, setelah aku menjelaskan alasannya mereka terlihat lebih lega. Oh, eonni. Masakanmu enak sekali!"

"Terimakasih, tapi jangan lupa makan nasimu jangan hanya makan kepitingnya."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Setelah makan malam, Tao segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi dengan air hangat. Hari ini hari yang panjang dan ia butuh relaksasi dengan berendam air hangat dan garam mandi aroma lavendernya. Selesai mandi masih dengan satu handuk yang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya, ia melihat ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Melihat notifikasi aplikasi chatnya, ia tak menyangka ternyata pesan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Rata-rata dari mereka mengomel karena tak memberitahu kepindahannya tapi mereka memberikan doa agar ia baik-baik saja di California. Satu-satu ia membalasnya, meminta maaf dan berterimakasih untuk doa mereka. Ah, ia jadi merasa tak enak hati lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Tao meletakkan ponselnya dan segera membongkar isi tasnya untuk mencari prnya. Baru ia akan mengerjakan prnya, ponsel Tao berbunyi lagi kali ini telefon. Melihat nama pemanggil, Tao membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika ternyata orang yang menghubunginya adalah ibunya. Tao tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya melihat ponselnya menyala dengan nama 'MAMA' yang muncul di layar smartphonenya itu.

Ia tak berani mengangkat teleponnya, ia takut jika ketahuan. Tapi jika tak diangkat orangtuanya pasti juga curiga. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Tao sudah menjambak rambutnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dua menit ia terus mengucapkan 'angkat-tidak' seperti merapal mantra hingga akhirnya ponselnya berhenti berbunyi.

"Aduh, mama pasti marah. Bagaimana ini?" Belum mereda kekhawatirannya, ia mendengar langkah kaki sepupunya yang tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya.

"Zee!" Hyeeun mengetuk pintunya terburu-buru dan Tao segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Hyeeun terlihat sama paniknya dengan Tao dan satu tangannya memegang ponselnya.

"Ibumu menelfonku, bagaimana ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Gimana chapter ini? Lama ya? Maafkan saya~ *bow

Banyak yang review kalo ff ini lucu, makasih banget~ tapi aku mau ingetin kalo genrenya bukan comedy jadi kedepannya nanti bisa aja ga ada lucunya sama sekali.

 **Last, thank you for your previous review ^.~**


End file.
